totaldramathechallengefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tbird1997
Welcome Hi, welcome to TotalDramaTheChallenge Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tbird1997 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mariaah67 (Talk) 23:35, August 27, 2011 hey! make a info box for Mallory, add the same info as everyone has, also look again cause i change some stuff to the info box, & when you put the infobox dont fill it in, get it?-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 01:19, August 28, 2011 (UTC) wait up, get on chat NOW-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 01:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) just go get those interviews nd thats it, also im on a page where its like admin thingy but idk what else to do xD-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 18:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) well, i'll find yout soon-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 19:05, August 28, 2011 (UTC) lol i JUST found out before u sent it x)-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 19:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) lol yeah x)-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 19:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC) like there own wall paper? like this? lol i get it & yeh i'll try it later :) haha actually throught the season, i might hair Jonna's hair straighten here nd there like that :)-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 01:16, August 29, 2011 (UTC) hahahaha omg i know xD lol im gonna do that right now :) oh & look at what i made:D http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mariaah67/Gallery#gallery-0 scroll all the way down, its the last 3 photos :)-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 01:25, August 29, 2011 (UTC) aw thanks n.n & no :p i was just bored xD & there i added the info on Jonna :)-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 01:30, August 29, 2011 (UTC) well they werent colored, i added the color xD lol but idk x) i dont think i'll make more camp tv photo cuz i have school, & i need to work on complicated & TDC. i just did it cuz its sunday :p-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 01:41, August 29, 2011 (UTC) lol xD yeah, i'll try to make her :D after i draw Jonna's hair straighten which im doing right now n.n-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 02:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) haha yeah, but i'm up to new challenges ;) soo i'll see how that turns out c:-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 02:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Here is His Adittion but he has new cloths Daniel7208 That's an awesome Idea :D ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 06:36, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! That would be great, and can you audition for it as well with Ronnie and any other of your characters [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 15:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks, also, can you ask mariah to do a new version of laurel's audition because I was going to but I'm not very good a making backgrounds and sitting positions [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 15:19, August 30, 2011 (UTC) No! Yours was really good considering you use paint! Don't beat yourself up about it, it just that I think she can make it even better...[[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 15:24, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You can audition with as many as you want, I'll just chose if they get onto the show, which they porbs will! [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 15:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks so much! Also, I'm a boy, but I know why you thought differently, the truth is that I'm not very good at drawing boys [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 15:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) What's this thing about a interview? User:Liklik2012 21:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sorry i didn't ask permission to edit my people's pages. User:Liklik2012 00:05, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok. thanks. User:Liklik2012 00:50, September 2, 2011 (UTC) which photo do you need?..-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 02:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) STOP!!!! Edit Daniels paGe Mariah let me change his character so stop danieL7208 i posted something on the blog so then i'll see who, im thinking Emma, or Tegan-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 03:31, September 17, 2011 (UTC) lol whos destiny? but no on is gonna debut /: lol x) & i already have my plans for the 'drama' -Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 19:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) OMG sorry I was trying to add a pic of my character Veronica, and I accidentally clicked "overwhite the existing photo with yours" and yours dissapeared, so I tried to get it back but it won't go back and I'm sorry :( ♥♪Amy W♪♥ 05:14, October 12, 2011 (UTC) oh ok thanks 4 taking it so cool :D ♥♪Amy W♪♥ 06:32, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ohhh i saw it, yeh its fine keep them in it (:-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 23:47, October 17, 2011 (UTC) kk(:-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 00:02, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi,just want to ask a question.What's the season 2's name?Ezekiel ROCKS!!!!!!! 21:04, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Uh,I just put them as enemies cause,well,I just don't think they should fight.But I'll take Ronnie off.Ezekiel ROCKS!!!!!!! 01:49, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay,I asked the founder of the wiki,but she never answered.Please don't say click of a finger because I can't do it and it makes my feel depressed.Ezekiel ROCKS!!!!!!! 01:54, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Uh,well I put them as enemies because David doesn't like them fighting.Ezekiel ROCKS!!!!!!! 05:31, October 20, 2011 (UTC) You're right,I read about Ronnie and her accents were quiet amazing.Ezekiel ROCKS!!!!!!! 20:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ohh okok (: i'll do it soon, & wheres the fanfiction again?-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 04:46, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I now know why people don't really like Russel.I'm Zekeman 05:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Well,for the user,he was just kinda mean to me on the Total Drama Wiki Chat so I don't like Russel now.I'm Zekeman 06:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm just letting you know that I've got a new account, so link this one from now on when your editing :) ♥AmyW♥ 01:52, January 27, 2012 (UTC)